


New Year, New Life

by AmandaKalexWayhaught



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No First Dark Curse (Once Upon a Time), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Fluff, Kid Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), New Years, Vampire Emma Swan, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaKalexWayhaught/pseuds/AmandaKalexWayhaught
Summary: It is the New Year, the start of a new life for Regina.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	New Year, New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there
> 
> Here is a new year's idea I had, I have a question at the end so please be sure to read the end note. 
> 
> Thank you.

Regina Mills was exhausted, between her passionate love affair with the local vampire and her job as Mayor of Storybrooke Maine, it left her very little time to herself. She had met Emma Swan 2 years ago and their love affair burned hotter than the sun itself. A month after Regina met Emma, she discovered that the blonde was a vampire but yet it didn’t bother her. She loved the passionate lovemaking that left her sore and exhausted, passing out after every climax.

New Years Day was fast approaching, and Regina was nervous, Emma had promised to bite her tonight at Midnight. The Start of a new year and a new life for Regina Mills and she would spend eternity with Emma Swan and her young son Henry Swan. Henry was Emma’s miracle child as she called him, conceived after a one-night stand with a human; Emma found herself pregnant to the first hybrid.

Henry adored Regina and she adored him too, often reading to him at bed time before going to sleep. Emma and Henry were the family Regina had always wanted but never could have, she was unable to conceive children. Henry in recent weeks had grown to call Regina mother which Regina didn’t mind at all. Emma loved it when he called Regina mother, if her heart was beating then no doubt it would have melted.

Pulling up into the driveway Regina climbed out of the car and locked it up before making her way to the door. Unlocking the door and turning the key Regina pulled it open before she stepped inside only to be met by the hyper 12 year old hybrid. Launching into Regina’s arms Henry clung to her tight “Mother!!!” the child cheered joyfully.

Quickly bracing herself knowing the hyper child, Regina caught Henry in her arms as he lunched at her. “Oof!” Regina grunted before chuckling, squeezing the child tight. Walking in from the kitchen Emma looked at Henry “Careful Henry, she’s still human” Emma warned as she walked up to Regina and Henry, pressing her lips to the brunette’s lips.

Smiling against Emma’s lips, Regina settled Henry on her hip before bringing her right hand up and settled in on Regina’s neck, their kiss deepening. Henry covered his eyes and made a childish sound before leaping off Regina and ran upstairs. Emma smiled into the kiss before breaking it and looking into Regina’s eyes “Think we can get him to go to bed early” she asked.

She had plans for Regina tonight.

“No, we promised him that he could see the fireworks and besides… he wants to be there when you turn me” Regina reminded her girlfriend she was planning on spending her life with.

Emma grumbled petulantly as she buried her face in the brunette’s hair and inhaled deep, letting loose a pleasant growl “Fuck, you smell so good” she whispered. A shiver running up Regina’s spine, leaning her head to the side to give Emma better access as Emma pressed light kisses to the skin. Wanting nothing more than to have her lover fuck her right there up against the door, Regina had no choice but to pull away.

“Not yet, Henry is still up” Regina admonished though her voice was lowered to a husky whisper, Emma made her heart race and made other parts of her damp. Damn it why did vampires have to be so damn irresistible. Hearing Henry coming back towards the stairs Emma and Regina pulled apart as Henry ran downstairs “Can we go and see Ruby, please?” he asked.

Emma and Regina nodded their heads, he was looking forward to seeing Regina all day. Regina was a werewolf but close friends of both Emma and Regina’s, Henry for her was the younger brother she had always wanted but never had. They hung out together and talked about his schoolwork and she would talk about her girlfriend Bella. Bella was another werewolf too and had been dating with Ruby for 4 months.

** The Diner: **

Ruby was behind the counter of the diner, the diner was all but empty save for 2 people at the far end. Ruby was writing in her order pad when Henry, Regina and Emma walked in and Henry cheered “Ruby!!!!” the child rand over to Ruby and launching into her arms. Ruby laughed as she hoisted the child up and settled him on her hip, pressing her lips to his cheek “Hello trouble” she greeted before looking to Regina and Emma “Same as usual?” she asked.

Emma and Regina nodded their heads and replied “Thanks” “Yes please” at the same time before sliding into the nearby booth. Taking the orders for both Regina and Emma, Ruby looked to her adopted younger brother “What about you, pancakes” she asked. Henry nodded his head eagerly, excitable at the thought of having pancakes as Ruby set him back onto his feet before handing the order to her grandma.

Walking henry over to the booth Emma and Regina smiled as Henry looked at Ruby with a dopey grin. Emma shook her head good-naturedly as she looked to Regina “Okay, he’s got to grow out of that eventually” she said.

“Relax, every child has a crush his age” Regina assured as she took Emma’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Emma nodded her head in agreement, knowing Regina was right before she wrapped her arm around Henry and pulled him into her side. She loved her little miracle, and she would do anything for him but she also knew that first loves were painful, especially if that first crush was older.

He would grow out of it eventually… right?

Emma looked at Regina and smiled… Regina was having her last meal as a human before tonight.

** Midnight: **

It was time, the end of 2020 was fast approaching and Emma could hardly wait for it. It was 11:55pm, only 5 minutes until midnight and Henry was in the garden awaiting for the fireworks to begin. Emma looked upon Regina with a dopey smile, leaning against the doorframe as her eyes moved up and down Regina’s form. Feeling the eyes of the vampire on her, Regina looked at the blonde curiously “What?” she asked.

Emma simply remained silent, watching Regina with a goofy grin before pushing away off the doorframe and walking over to Regina. Regina was wearing a dark red dress, her arms and neck bare for Emma when the time came. Brown eyes wandering the length of Emma Swan who was wearing tight jeans and a sleeves white tank top. Seeing Regina staring at her Emma grinned and pulled the brunette into her arms before sealing their lips together in a searing kiss.

Moaning into Emma’s mouth, Regina snaked her arms up and over Emma’s shoulders. Threading her fingers through the blonde’s hair and keeping their bodies flushed against one another. Her hands moving to Regina’s ass, Emma gripped tight causing the brunette to gasp and moan as their tongues danced and duelled for dominance. Soon the sound of fireworks brought them back to earth with a crash and they pulled apart.

Looking at the time Regina and Emma smiled as their gaze returned to one another “Happy New Year beloved” Emma whispered.

“Happy New Year” Regina replied as she pressed her forehead against Emma’s.

The time was 12:01am… 2021.

Regina moved to the bed and lay down, Emma baring her fangs ready to sink them into the soft skin of the human.

Henry held Regina’s hand, promising to be there with his mom when she woke up.

It was a New Year.

The Start of a New Life.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading.
> 
> Contemplating watching Wynonna Earp, have not even seen it yet but I have heard so much about it. 
> 
> Including a pairing called wayhaught which seems to be very popular. 
> 
> Should I?


End file.
